sjahdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jezebel
Jezebel is a ghost girl who serves as a bartender in Canada. Biography Season 1 In a quick hallucination from Donut, he has a quick vision of Jezebel, telling him that he was given pills and asking if they were good. Season 2 While Brigade and Jeff meet up in the bar after a misunderstanding, Jezebel asks them if they want anything to drink. Brigade turns the offer down and Jeff gets multiple glasses. Season 3 Donut and Kyo visit the bar in hopes of finding someone to recruit. Jezebel serves them and Kyo asks for a glass of warm milk, while Donut ignores standards and starts talking to Jezebel normally. He asks her name, and she responds, and Kyo asks why she's a ghost. Jezebel quickly replies by saying it's a long story, and then drops the subject. Donut and Kyo attempt to speak in private and come to the conclusion that they'll ask Jezebel about FUCKS. Jezebel overhears everything, however, and says so aloud. The two ask her anyway, and she responds by saying she only knows them to be an entertainment company. Kyo comments on how that's not the truth at all, and Donut makes a rearrangement of meeting behind the bar at midnight. Jezebel agrees, but still thinks it's weird. Jezebel meets the two of them behind the bar at midnight. Donut and Kyo say up front that they need her help to stop FUCKS as they're evil. Jezebel doesn't believe them, and wonders about how she's supposed to be convinced. In an effort to do so, Donut and Kyo tell her their stories, and she eventually joins them after being convinced. Jezebel asks about what they should do, and Donut suggests going to the library and just looking around for books. The following day, the three of them go to the library. Jezebel and Kyo look for books, and eventually Kyo spots Donut holding a book. The three begin reading about a being named The Producer. After reading it, the three leave the library and stand outside. Donut continues to read from the book, and learns of a sacrifice. Jezebel questions it, and Donut responds saying that a person imbued with heavenly power needs to be sacrificed. Jezebel inquires if they plan on recruiting anyone else, and Donut leads everyone to the hospital to recruit the Doc. They find the hospital in ruins, to which Jezebel very calmly wonders what happened. The three enter the hospital and find blood everywhere with the Doc's glasses laying in it, and Jezebel wonders who is behind it. Donut answers with "Jeff". Donut and Kyo begin talking, and Jezebel notices a table that holds a bottle of pills and an opened bag of chips. She taps Kyo on the shoulder to get his attention, and tells him that she's curious about what the pills do to people. Kyo has mutual feelings, and Jezebel sparks an idea that involves slipping the pills into the bag of chips and handing it over to Donut for him to eat. The plan works, and Jezebel and Kyo giggle to each other as Donut unintentionally eats a handful of pills. Jezebel then says the line that she's seen saying in Donut's vision in Chapter 4. Donut asks whey the tricked him like that, and Jezebel says that they were wondering about how the pills affected people. When Donut thinks of the name "Radical Awesome League" for the team, Jezebel displays a feeling of indifference towards it. Jezebel and Donut follow Kyo and travel outside of the city. They travel for several hours and then decide to rest. In the morning, Jezebel comments on Donut being the last person to wake up. They then begin to travel again. After three more hours of travelling, they run into FUCKS, and Jezebel wonders who they are. While Donut and Kyo begin fighting with the FUCKS, Jezebel is mysterious time-teleported by someone and is brought to the entrance of the secret back-up FUCKS headquarters. Jezebel enters the headquarters and is ambushed by Zayne, who stops when he realizes that he doesn't recognize Jezebel. The two introduce themselves, and Jezebel realizes that Zayne turned his hand into a dagger. She asks about it, and Zayne answers saying he's able to morph his body into different forms. Jezebel responds with worry, saying that Zayne must be an ability descendant. Zayne doesn't know what she's talking about, so she agrees to telling him about it. She explains that there are four ability descendants, each with their own unique ability. They are descendants of three gods, although she isn't too sure about how there are four descendants of only three gods. She then lists the abilities: temporal abilities and blackness, form which belongs to Zayne, and the control over life and death which belongs to her. Zayne displays shock when he hears her ability. Zayne then says he finds the ability neat, and she takes the compliment. Zayne then states that she must have became a ghost because of the ability. Jezebel says that he's right, however, she doesn't exactly know why or how she literally transformed into a ghost. Zayne asks to hear the story of how it all happens, and Jezebel agrees to it. She states that on her 11th birthday, fifteen years prior to the series, she received a letter in the mail. The letter told her coordinates and was signed by a small picture which showed glasses and a mustache. Jezebel decided to follow the coordinates, and ended up in a graveyard. One of the tombstones were glowing white, and when Jezebel walked up to it, something strange happen and in a moment of flashing white, Jezebel gained her ability and also turned into a ghost and has been like that ever since. Zayne comments on the story by saying it was creepy, and Jezebel agrees. Zayne then says his story isn't an interesting, and while he is saying this, Alex appears on his head. Jezebel realizes this and points this out, and Zayne decides to introduce the baby. Jezebel then seems to find the name "Alex" very familiar. Category:Characters